Talk:Dogosse Giar-class
Two pages Just thought I would point out that there were two pages dedicated to this ship. The other page really isn't any more detailed than this one but it has only the Zeta Gundam picture. That page is titled only Dogosse Gier.--Animefan29 14:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Catapults on the General Revil I wanted to take a moment to point out that the lineart and the screenshots posted in this page show that the General Revil has four additional catapults - two on top, two on bottom - on the side of its two "arms", mounted in place of the Doggose Gier's laterally-mounted large dual beam cannons. Additionally, it still has the same twelve catapults as its predecessor: four facing forward at the very front(two on top, two on bottom), four additional front-facing catapults to either side near the stern, and four rear-facing catapults facing astern. Thus, twelve catapults plus an additional four makes a total of 16, not 14 as this page indicated originally. This has been edited accordingly MarionetteSaviour 14:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Nope. It only has 4 catapults and mobile suit decks. Check the Gundam Unicorn official site: ４つのカタパルトとモビルスーツ・デッキを有し、四個大隊、計４８機のＭＳを搭載可能な超大型艦である。Deackychu 15:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Dogosse Giar-class ship length. The technical specifications list the original Dogosse Giar being 600 meters long, however, the picture containing the Dogosse Giar along with the Alexandria clearly states that the Dogosse Giar is only 400 meters long. Also, the Gwadan is supposed to be approximately 600 meters, and on it's page there is a picture of it next to the Dogosse Giar, and it dwarfs the Dogosse Giar. Finally, when the Sinanju's cockpit overlays the silhouette of the General Revil on the Dogosse Giar, the General revil is clearly mroe than 5% larger than the Dogosse Giar in length alone, although not quite the 50% larger it would have to be to make the Dogosse Giar 400 meters. My question is, where is the length of the Dogosse Giar being 600 meters coming from. I haven't seen anything that indicates it is that large, and have 3 examples indicating it is considerably smaller, one of which directly says it is 400 meters.Diseasicon 22:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Please sign your post with four ~ keys Diseasicon. Gaeaman788 00:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Weapons In the 7-minute release of episode 6 it appears that the General Revil can launch multiple missiles to deploy a "Beam Dispersal Screen". It seems to last for a relatively short amount of time but not only does it diffuse beam shots, but beam sabres too (visually at least). At a point during combat Full Frontal slices through a Jegan's arm, pausing the footage and slowly going through it shows a yellow flash from the shield-mounted beam axes which quickly vanishes, so it's hard to say by how much beam sabres are reduced if they still seem to be able to slice off arms. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 10:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC)